A single night
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: Hel is a young girl. Lost and alone in the world without direction or purpose. Her father rarely cares and her mother never does. So how can one night change her fate and that of the Nine world. Why don't we find out?


The sun was setting by the time she has worked up the courage to creep out of her room today. The long shadows providing her cover for sulking of a teenage girl.

Hel Lokidaughter moved as quickly and quietly as she could. Her dark hair covering the portion of her face that was rotten and misshapen at birth. She tough of moving it out of the way to see better but knew she wouldn't. Vanity might not have been as prevalent among the Asier of Asgard as it was among the Vanir but that didn't mean that her unpleasant visage would be accepted.

Technically, she shouldn't even have left her suit of rooms that her absent father had set up for her. However being confined there for weeks on end while he conducted his business with his blood brother Odin was driving the young woman crazy.

Finally she had enough and picked the crude lock on her door to escape. The only problem was that now she was out of her domain, Hel didn't know where to go. Every time her father allowed her to accompany him to Asgard she was always hidden away like some shameful secret. Say what you will about her mother Angrboda, and Hel had at one point or another, at least in Jotunheim she was allowed to explore as she saw fit.

Hel ducked into one of the windows and hid behind the drapes as a group of footsteps came her way. The window on the other side of her had no glass like most of the buildings of the nine realms. Only grand palaces like Valhalla could afford such a luxury. No, here in Bilskirnir, hall of Thor, they only had heavy wooden shutters to keep out any unwanted weather. Still, she had no fear of falling through them as they were made from Iron Wood and it would take more than her slight and malnourished frame to move them.

The footsteps stopped just on the other side of the drapes and she could hear the voices of two individuals.

"Now Hod, I am telling you. Nothing is wrong. Uncle Fox is just talking with father again. You know how they like to pull a good prank every once in a while." The first voice was young and energetic. Almost too young to be from an Asier. They tended to have deep bellowing voices that could carry for miles on the wind. While male, this one sounded almost feminine. Either that or someone very young who had yet to reach puberty.

The one that responded was more of what she was accustomed to among the Asier. Deep and gravely. "I do not trust Loki further then I can throw Mjollnir." It said. "He has shifty eyes."

This got a laugh out of the unnamed voice. "You have no eyes, my brother. How can you tell what his or anyone's eyes look like?"

Hod's voice responded. "Just because I don't see doesn't mean I don't know Balder. He is up to something. Some plan or scheme that will endanger us."

A slight slapping sound came and Hel jumped slight in surprise but kept quiet. "Uncle Fox is one of our father's oldest and most trusted friends. He has helped us build the giant proof walls that to this day keep invaders out. Why would he put so much effort forward to keep us safe if he meant us ill will," Balder reasoned.

"Then why," Hod's gravelly voice began as the curtain barrier between them was moved, "Is his daughter spying on us!"

Hel found herself standing in front of two Asier who couldn't be much older than her but were both almost identical and as different as could be. One was sallow skinned with scabbed over eyes and long unkempt hair. He was the one who pulled back the curtain with one hand and had a dagger pointed at her throat with the other. His partner, despite being of the same height and build was fair skinned with short hair and despite his youth already had laugh lines around his mouth as if a smile never left his face.

The smiling one was pushing his brother's dagger away. "Hod, that is no way to treat a guest in Brother Thor's house." Turning to Hel the one that was obviously Balder gave a half bow. "My apologies about this Miss. He means well but my twin brother can be rather suspicious."

He stood up again and gave her a smile that looked like a small sun. "I am sorry about the conversation Lady Hel. We didn't' mean to speak ill of your father." At that he shot a sharp look as Hod who despite his blindness somehow could tell that he was being glared at. "We have not been properly introduced. I am Balder Alfatherson and this is my brother Hod Alfatherson." He held out his hand to which Hel instinctively recoiled. In Jotunheim one usually struck as means of greeting. But Balder's hand only moved half way between them before going still.

After a moment Hel moved her own hand out to take his in what she knew to be called a handshake. However she had never use it before. Her brothers had not hands to take and Loki avoided contact when possible. Compelled by edict Hel responded, "Hel Lokidaughter," in as soft a voice as she could.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lady Hel." Balder responded. Hod made an audible sniff but remained quiet. "Hod is pleased as well." The brighter of the two young men interpreted.

"What are you doing here?" Hod demanded.

Hel dropped Balder's hand and recoiled a little. She wasn't supposed to be out of her rooms. What if they told her father or Thor the Thunderer. Or worst yet, Odin. Would she be punished?

"I-I-I…" She stammered.

Despite her uncertainty, she saw Balder kick his brother in the shins. "My apologies." The dark one said. "I don't mean to be hostile. Let me try again." Taking a deep breath that seemed to fill the hallway before releasing it and with it, all of his hostility Hod began again. "It there some service we can provide for you Lady?"

"I… I just wanted to go for a walk." She responded.

"So are we." Hod said. His blank face not displaying any emotion. "Would you like us to accompany you?"

Hel froze. It appeared as if they weren't going to report her but at the same time, how could she trust them?

"Please?" Balder asked as well. "We won't because you are trouble and can show you around."

She relented. "Yes, please do."

The smile was back on Balder's face and even Hod seems to smile a bit. "Thank you."

They started off with the blind Hod in the lead with her and Balder just a step or so behind.

After a few minutes of silence Hel broke her tension. "Where are we going?"

Balder turned to face her without missing a set. "My brother and I were on our way to watch the sunset from the best place in the hall."

Before she could ask where that was they came out onto a landing and her breath left her. From the balcony they were as, she felt she could see the whole of Asgard. The market places near the wall, the planes of Ida where Gladsheim hall was built, glowing in the setting sun. Her father and Oden were likely there even now discussing whatever business they had. A set of stables just below them where Thor's goats Tanngrisni and Tanngnost were tied held. She had never seen Asgard like this before. It seemed to glow with energy and vitality.

Then she took a step back from the railing. "This place is not for me." She muttered.

"Why not?" Hod asked, startling her. She had forgotten her company and was surprised they could hear her.

When she couldn't think of a response the young lady move the hair covering the skeletal part of her face away and flinched. Expecting them brothers to recoil in horror. She dropped the hair back and looked at her feet.

"Why not?" She heard Balder repeat.

He must not have seen. Hod was blind and didn't see anything so maybe that had been a bad explication. "My face." She muttered. "My body. It is too unsightly for all this splendor."

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw that both of the brothers were looking at her. "I see nothing to be ashamed of." Balder said as his hand moved slowly from her shoulder to the hair obscuring her face and moving it away. "Just because you look different doesn't make you any less worthy."

Hel flinched at the soft words.

"Come over here." Balder grabber hand and pulled her to the edge of the platform. "Look over there." The smiling Asier pointed to dark part of a nearby market. "Under those tarps are the local bartering points for the dwarfs. They cannot be exposed to sunlight or they will turn to stone. And there," he pointed to an individual wrapped form head to foot in cloth with only a ponytail slick black hair sticking out. "The dark elves hate the sunlight and must hide their form from it."

He then gestured back to himself and his brother. "We are twin brothers. Born only moments apart yet so different."

Balder looked her in both eyes. She felt like recoiling. Nobody did that, not even her own family. "Do you want to know why Asgard is so unique among the nine realms?"

When she couldn't answer he continued, "It is because nobody is rejected here. Not for appearance or heritage. Not for ability or lack of it. All are welcome as long as they act in honest and true. We are all a part of the nine realms. Thus Asgard reflects that."

It might have been the light, or the setting or it might have been a trick of her mind but looking at the brother's Hod and Balder the misshapen daughter of Loki believed them. That even she had a place in the nine realms.

She stayed there with them for hours, well after the sun set and the moon rose. Just as the light of the next day started to break the horizon a raven flew from the sky and landed in their midst.

"Hel Lokidaughter!" It bellowed in Odin's voice for the lord of the Asier never had an inside voice, "You have been summoned to the Great Hall of the Odin." Then Hugin the Raven flapped away, its job done.

Hel looked at the brothers in fear. While Balder looked uncertain Hod did not. He smiled at her, a rare sight for him as she had come to realize. "You're not in trouble." His gravelly voice said. "Odin doesn't send his raven's for that."

She looked at the brothers and asked before she could stop herself, "Will you two come with me?"

Hod looked taken aback but Balder nodded and smiled again. The darker of the two brothers even without his eyes seemed to have a sixth sense about these things, "It was only a summons for Hel. We were not invited."

"Father has never once turned down our attending a meeting before, I don't think he will do so now."

So the trio left the hall of Thor and went to meet with the Alfather of the Asier. At his side sat Loki, the trickster lounging as if he were the ruler of the realm. However he jumped a little when he saw who was accompany his daughter. "Hel, get away from them." He almost hissed at his kin. To the two men he said, "I hope my daughter hasn't been bothering you."

"Quite the opposite Lord Loki," Hod responded, "I fear we have been imposing on your daughter instead."

"Oh, my apologies for jumping to conclusions. Thank you for escorting her here. You can go." Loki dismissed.

Balder looked to his father and then the trickster before glancing at the young girl beside him. "I would…"

Odin looked at his youngest sons. "They can stay if Young Lady Hel deems it so!"

Loki shot his daughter a look that many would cower before and just a day ago would Hel. But her night had changed her and at least on this, she would not yield to her father. "I would like them to remain."

Odin nodded while Loki sulked for a minute before relaxing again. The matter settled and he couldn't care less now.

Odin's one eye stared down at the girl like a winter fury that his name meant.

"Lady Hel Lokidaughter! Your father and I have been talking long and hard about your future! As the daughter of my blood brother your fate cannot be left to chance! As such we come to a conclusion!" He drew breath and almost bellowed, "You are to be sent to the realm of Niflheim! There you will be made Queen and rule over all those that who die of old age and sickness just as I rule over the warriors who have fallen in battle!"

Hel was shocked into silence. She knew of the lowest of the Nine realms was a cold and deescalate place. One rejected by most.

Through his half lidded eyes Loki chuckled. "You should be honored, my daughter. You will have standing equal to the Alfather and the Fire Giant Surtr." There was no malice in his voice. It fact there was evident pride. One of his offspring would be gaining more power than he could ever have dreamed. She would be able to wed when she wanted and to whom she wish and all would fear her.

Hel nearly fell backwards but felt herself being caught be something large. She looked just slightly and saw Hod had placed himself just behind her. To an outside observe it was a sign of respect as they were now behind a ruler. However she realized it was actually to prevent her from falling over.

Balder had gotten to one knee in respect.

"How long until Princess Hel is to leave for her domain?" The kneeling god asked.

"Not for a while yet!" Odin responded. "She has much to learn about her new domain and the land itself must be pacified a bit for a dwelling to be built for her!"

Hel could only looked at the two people who in one night had become her friends. She collected herself and tried to put on a regal air that she didn't feel. "I thank the Alfather and my honored father for this opportunity-"

Loki cut across her and in a flash was at her side. "Of course you do. Now we must go. So much to prepare."

With that he led his daughter out of the meeting hall.

Years passed, then decades and soon a century. Niflheim was pacified, her hall was built and she named it Eliud or misery. She was given honors by the other realms and rules and her subjects grew by the day as more mortals died. Her brother gave her one of his pups, a ferocious beast named Garm that she set to prevent the dead from escaping along the river Gjoll that surrounded her lands. She also gained some retainers in the form of her herald Modgudur, a virginal giantess who would announce all who entered her realm to her.

She no longer wore her hair over her face. She had not since that one night so long ago. Many of the mortal souls who looked upon her recoiled in fear of her vestige but she cared not. She was ruler here and she did what she felt was best. Niflheim was not a place of punishment despite the cold and the perpetual winds. She kept the peace and was respected for it, if not slightly feared.

However all of that paled in comparison to the task before her tonight. A new resident had come. One she wanted to make a good impression for. This first meal she would have with the lodger would not be held on her table of Hunger with the knife of gluttony. No this individual deserved just the best.

Modgudur announced the guest before her throne and the figure in a cloak walked forward before getting down on one knee. "I present myself to you, Queen Hel."

Rather than remain on her throne as was customary Hel jumped up and ran down. She threw her arms around the figure with such force that he was knocked to the floor.

His hood fell away to reveal the golden hair of Balder. "My lady?" He cried in surprise.

Hel got up and helped him to his feet. "There is no need for that my old friend." She said with a smile that could match any of his. "I am queen here but to you and your twin, I will always be Hel Lokidaughter first and foremost."

Balder smiled at that. He was saddened that he was dead, killed by accident with a spear made of Mistletoe. His wife would be saddened but there was nothing to be done about it. Even gods die eventually.

"Well then Hel," he responded with his traditional smile as he now was a full head taller than her, "Rather than keep me on the floor why don't we retire and talk. It has been so long."

Hel nodded and led her to the private room that she had made just in case this day came. "There is much to talk about. First and foremost word has preceded you. The Norns have finished their predictions about the twilight of the world and I think will be most surprise on what they have to say."

Niflheim was a dark and cold place, but with one true friend at her side, it suddenly became a lot more bearable both for herself, and the people she ruled.

Author's notes: It has always surprised me how many times people tend to focus on Loki and his wife Sigyn. They tend to forget there are many others out there. Hod doesn't even have a character marker and everyone tends to forget about Balder. So why not explore it.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
